My life
by Pinkbutterfly97
Summary: What happens when the crew come together for a very special time? This is just a one shot right now but could become a chapter story. If it were to become a chapter story it would deviate from this plot summery. So this is set few years after the season five final. Swain is still alive.


**Hey guys! So I hope you enjoy this fanfic. At the moment it's just a one shot. If youth ink I should continue let me know in a PM or review. **

**It's important to note that Bird's childhood and time on the Hammserley is a little bit different to that of the show. Hopefully you'll understand how when you read it. Enjoy! :)**

**Birds POV**

I lay in the hospital bed, the sun shinning down on my face. It was picturess for a perfect day, but today was not all that great. Yes, something amazing happened today, and I'll treasure the moment I gave birth to my twin boys. But today two years ago I lost someone close to me, my whole family did, someone I'll forever hold dear in my heart. Today was the second death anniversary of my first daughter, Charlotte. I remember going into labour with her at only 16 weeks. She was born still born in the Ward room. Swain had delivered her. I left the Navy after that day. I couldn't take it. Not with something so sad happening. I stare out window, my baby boys were being cleaned by the nurse in the NICU, allowing me to reflect about what happened on that day. I begin to think for a moment but it wasn't long before my train of thought was interrupted.

"Chicken legs!" Dutchy smiled as he entered my hospital room with the whole gang.

"Hi," I say back excited to see my friends again. It was a welcome sight after I just endured 48 hours of life giving pain.

"Woah, you don't look so good," 2dads remarked sarcastically. I in fact looked like a hot mess. I had sweet dripping down from my hair.

"2dads! She just gave birth. Remember when I had our child? I looked a lot worse. Forgive Bird for not dressing up for the occasion," Bomber said

slapping him on the arm.

"Yeah well you try and squeeze two babies the size of a watermelon out of your Vigina for 48 hours and then we'll see how good you look at the end of it," I remark back to him, hoping he'll forgive me for not looking my best.

"Wow, 48 hours. It only took me 12 hours to give birth to Ruby," Bomber remarked.

"I just wish they held off just a little longer, so they didn't have to be born on such a sad day." I tell them.

"Hey, don't let loosing Charlotte overshadow something so amazing, Charlotte would not want that. You'll forever remember her. The boys and Charlotte will share a special connection because they were born on the same date," Kate tells me.

"I know," I smile back.

"I know Ruby is one year old, but I still can't believe that you and 2dads got back together, can you tell me how it happened again?" I remark changing the subject away from Charlotte.

"I broke it off with 2dads through email but 1 month latter I found out I was 6 weeks pregnant and we decided it was best for the baby if we gave us a proper go," Bomber explained.

"So what did you name the babies?" Swain asked.

"Well I had two little boys, they are identical twins and I've named them Noah and Charlie." I smile to them just as the nurse brings them in.

"Aw," Kate and Bomber remarked together. I smiled and the Nurse placed the boys in my arms. I cradled them ever so tightly. I was determined not to loose them too. I can't believe that it had been two years already. Two years since I lost my precious baby girl.

"Can I hold one of them?" Bomber asked.

"Sure," I smile back. I signalled for Bomber to take Charlie.

"Aw, hi Charlie," Bomber says looking down at him.

"We need to have another one," Bomber states to 2dads as she's still looking down at Charlie.

"Wait! Another what?" 2dads replied shocked.

"Another baby. I want another baby," she smiled looking up at 2dads.

"Oh, I don't know about that," replied 2dads clearly shocked. I laughed.

"Where's David?" Mike asked. David was my Fiancée. We're high school sweethearts. He has always been there for me. Some people say that being 21 is too young to get married and commit to each other for the rest of our lives but we've Already fought the storm after loosing Charlotte and struggling to get through it. If we can make it through that together then I've got all hope that we'll make it together forever.

"He's gone downstairs to grab a bite to eat and some fresh air. I was an absolute nightmare in labour with the boys. I called him a pig witch, ugly quacking duck and an oversize dog face, so I think he's mentally recovering as well," I laugh. Noah gave a small coo.

"Yes I did, I called daddy all those mean things. It wasn't very nice," I say to Noah in response. "But in mummy's defence I was in extreme amount of pain,"

"Oh dear," Charge laughed. It felt so good to have everyone here.

"2dads you and I have a date to make a bun and put it in the oven tonight," Bomber said while still holding Charlie.

"Yum a bun! can I come?" Charge asked unaware of what Bomber really meant.

"Um, Charge you really have lost your brain haven't you. It's not that kind of bun," Bomber laughed.

"Oh, right," Charge said finally understanding what Bomber meant. This 'bun' was in fact a baby.

"They are so cute, well done," Dutchy said honestly.

"Aw, thank you," I smile back to him. It really meant a lot that they could be here to celebrate such a special memory. Even if I wasn't a member of the Hammserley anymore. I am now studying to be a Kindy teacher. It was a three year course and I had one more year left.

"You've made something of yourself despite the trauma of loosing Charlotte and despite your traumatic upbringing and health issues. You've fought it all. All the odds were against you, and here you are stronger then we could ever be and we are so very proud,". Dutchy says.

I know what he's talking about. When I was a child I was in and out of foster homes until I was nearly 11 years old. I was placed in a long term Forster home on my 12th birthday. When is was 15 I had cancer, those we're the odds that were against me. I knew all of the crew then and they all helped me through the battle of my life and I'm so thankful for that. I'm just so glad that they can enjoy and share with me a positive memory in my life.

"Who wants to hold the boys?" I ask. Everyone raises their hand. I hand Noah gently over to Swain who was standing next to me and Bomber gives Charlie to 2dads. I bet she was hoping that holding a newborn would help with getting him to want another baby. Everyone holds the boys before placing them in their cribs. My babies David and I were one big happy family and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
